An Untold Journey: What Bilbo Baggins Left Out of His Tale
by AuthorUndertheMountain
Summary: Selah- only child of the Dark Lord, Sauron- had been on the mission to claim Erebor with the rest of the dwarven company (and one hobbit). In fact, she had been the main reason the mission was a success. Bilbo, in an effort to protect her and keep her location a secret from the Dark Lord, had deliberately left her out of the stories. Saleh, however, wants her story to be heard.
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_**- Hey everybody! My name's Emilee and I'm new to but not to fanfiction. I used to have an account on wattpad but it somehow got deleted and I was quite devastated. I decided to start over on here. I'm used to only doing first person POVs, so this will be a challenge, but bear with me. I hope you like it!**

_Selah- only child of the Dark Lord, Sauron- knew of dark things that were to come. As a babe she had been stolen from her burning hut, as Sauron strode through her village, leaving a wake of despair and destruction behind him. Of course, she didn't know any of this until she was later acquainted with Ganalf the Grey…_

"By my feet! That is no way to begin a tale, my dear dwarfling," Bilbo chastised, letting puffs of smoke circle out from his pipe, as he peered over my shoulder at my slanted and improper scrawl. I had never been taught to write until very recently, a few months prior to be precise, and my penmanship was barely equal to that of a young child.

"And just how would you have me start it?" I asked, quite peevishly. It was, after all, my tale to tell, seeing as how he completely left me out of the tale he had written down after our adventures.

"Where the adventure begins, of course!" He cried out, unceremoniously pushing on my arm until I was forced to stand as he sat in the chair I was previously occupying.

"Hey!" I cried out indignantly, as he crumpled the parchment I had written on and threw it over his shoulder towards a corner. I rushed over and began to smooth out the paper, thoroughly intending on letting Bilbo know just how unhappy I was, but as I turned to do so, I saw his hand flowing quickly and gracefully over another piece of parchment.

I clamored over to his side, still unused to the large, bulky dwarven boots on my feet. As I stood behind him, I watched as the humming hobbit filled first one page, then the next, then a few more, introducing the story in his smooth and even script. I read as he briefly touched on my past of being raised by Sauron, and then described my meeting with Gandalf, my travels to the Shire and the loud meal shared with all of the company, excluding the leader.

Somewhat jealous, but mostly awed, I was too enraptured at the hobbit's obvious talent to realize he had stopped writing and turned to me with a questioningly look.

"What? Am I beginning to grow a beard?" I asked worriedly, my hands covering my chin.

"No, no! You remain just as beardless as before," Bilbo assured, laughing at my terrified expression. "Although, it would be considered an honor if you did. Most women of Dwarves begin to grow their beard at less than half your age."

"I have never found facial hair on a woman to be attractive," I huffed, sticking my smooth chin out proudly. "For all his faults, I'm thankful for whatever Sauron did to help me remain beardless."

Bilbo chuckled at my comment. "It's a good thing your husband seems to agree with you," he added with a wink, causing me to flush, despite the time that has passed since I first met my Destined. "All that aside, you still haven't answered my question."

"I apologize, Bilbo, but it appears I was not listening. What was it that you asked me?" My cheeks warming further as I realized my distracted mind had caused me to ignore my host.

"Would you like me to write as you dictate what occurred?" Bilbo asked politely. There was somewhat of a glint in his eye, some of his old energy bursting forth, not quite as lively as it once was, at the idea of being useful once again. Or perhaps it was the thought of reliving our adventure that excited him so.

"That would be lovely, thank you Bilbo," I smiled warmly, placing my hand on the old hobbit's small shoulder. Although he was at least 50 years younger than me, age had finally transformed the old hobbit, who had thus far out-lived most of his kin. For a hobbit, he was very old, indeed ancient.

"Alright then, Selah, you continue where I left off. I'll try to copy down your every word, but add a bit of flare to it. After all, who would enjoy a dull tale?" Bilbo muttered the end to himself. I knew better than to be insulted at my dear friend's words, knowing it was simply the way his mind worked.

"Well then, here goes nothing…" I sighed and began where he left off, right before Thorin's entrance.

_**A/N**_** Sorry for such a slow start but I promise it picks up quickly after this. Please stick around, it gets better!**

**You can follow any updates, ask any questions, and read extra little blurbs on my tumblr: authorunderthemountain**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_** – ****The rest of the story is Bilbo writing down Selah's version of The Hobbit. I'm hopefully going to maintain an italicized font so it's evident that what you are reading is Bilbo's script, but if I forget, please forgive me. Just know that it's what happened in the past.**

_Selah looked around the grave faces, shocked at the abrupt and complete change in the atmosphere of the dwarves. Following the other's lead, she remained silent, going even as far as to hold her breath._

_"__He is here," Gandalf said in a low voice. Selah let out the breath she had been holding and shakily gasped for more air._

_"__Whoever could he mean?" She muttered to herself, seeing all the dwarves get up to stand in the hall, right inside the doorway._

_"__Why, Thorin, of course," Bofur said cheerily, the only smile in the room on his seemingly always positive face. "C'mon now, lass, wouldn't want to keep the king waiting."_

_Selah shakily got to her feet, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She used her ability to seek out the newcomer, trying to steel herself for what was to come. She closed her eyes to reach out with her soul and ascertain whether or not to be afraid of the king- Thorin- but as soon as she did, her heart was instantly pulled towards the direction of the front door._

_Confused, Selah opened her eyes. She had never felt such a reaction before. She knew she had incredible abilities, some that she didn't even fully understand herself, but her Soul Seeking abilities had been finely tuned since she was less than half her current age. Normally, she could sense if a person was trustworthy or not, as she could feel love, honesty, and joy; hate, lies and discontented anger. However this pull she felt towards a completely warm soul- well she wasn't sure what to feel. The moment her soul brushed the other, it felt as though every inch of her body was warmed with unexplainable glee._

_Shaking her head, she trailed into the hall where the others had gone, slightly lurking behind their bulk. Although she hadn't appreciated the teasing because of her size before, she was very glad that she was smaller than the other dwarves, both in height and figure. She was quite delicate for a dwarf- in fact she hadn't even known she was a dwarf until her first encounter with Gandalf a few months prior- with a slender waist, but gracious curves. From what she had been told, she was also much less hairy than most female dwarves._

_Selah listened in as a deep voice rumbled, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."_

_The dwarves began to chuckle as she heard Bilbo let out a small squeak in protest, but they all fell silent quickly, as if by some silent signal._

_"__What in the name of Mahal is that heavenly scent?" The deep voice- Thorin's voice, Selah though to herself- called out cheerfully._

_"__Well, Master Oakensheild, sir, we were just eating, maybe that is what you are smelling, although I doubt I would claim that it is a 'heavenly scent.' But perhaps you have not had anything to eat for a while, because of your journey, or at least nothing quite as wholesome as a home cooked meal-"_

_"__Master Baggins," Gandalf interrupted the hobbit's ramblings in an almost condescending tone. "If you'd be so kind as to fetch Master Oakenshield some dinner; it is getting late and I am sure he is hungry after such a long journey," the wizard all but dismissed the poor hobbit._

_"__Yes, yes of course. Just a moment, Master Oakenshield. Master Gandalf, if you'd be so kind as to show the way to the table, I'll have some dinner out as quick as I can," the hobbit replied, his voice a bit nervous as he tried to redeem himself._

_Selah heard, rather than saw, the hobbit's hasty exit as he forced his way through the throng of dwarves, grumbling under his breath._

_"__Not just yet, Gandalf," Thorin announced, apparently replying to some unspoken gesture. "I wish to locate the origin of that desirable aroma."_

_"__Uncle, what aroma are you speaking of?" Selah heard one of the younger dwarves ask; either Fili or Kili she hadn't quite been able to master all of the dwarves' names yet. She had barely had time to remember that Bofur wore a floppy hat and a brilliant smile, Bifur had a rather scary looking axe embedded in his forehead, and Balin was about the oldest looking creature she had ever seen. _

_"__Aye, Uncle. All I smell is the terrible odor of a dozen or so dwarves in desperate need of a bath," the other brother put in, Thorin's other nephew, apparently._

_His words were met with some complaints and a rather loud uproar of laughter, but they all fell silent simultaneously again, making Selah realize that Thorin must be gesturing for them to quiet down in some way._

_"__By my beard, if it isn't the most wondrous smell I've ever come across," Thorin's voice was gentle._

_"__Well, my dear, seems like you've caught the king in a very uncharacteristically good mood," Nori- or perhaps Dori, although it could have been Ori- murmured to her with a soft chuckle._

_"__I'm almost afraid to ask what he's normally like. Is he not a good and gentle king?" Selah asked curiously, slightly worried at the prospect of being stuck on an adventure with a sour, grumpy leader._

_"__A woman?" Thorin's voice called out, shocked and a little irritated. "Why is there a woman here, Gandalf? Step forth, I won't have any burdens sneaking along. This is a serious mission. Step forth, I say!"_

_Frightened, Selah made her way forward, the group of dwarves parting for her. She felt like a pariah, as the men backed away from her, most of them with pity in their eyes. The pity only made her worry more; what was this dwarf going to do to her?_

_"__By my beard," she heard the deep voice whisper. "Mahal above. You do exist."_

_His words, and the kind, gentle tone behind them, caused Selah to look at Thorin as she walked. Her vision seemed to tunnel and there was nothing but him. He was strong and tall, or at least tall for a dwarf. He held himself with regal air about him, even though he was starring at her like there was nothing else in the world. His hair was dark, majestically so, and contained a few purposeful yet simple braids. He wore a coat lined with fur, which somehow managed to make him look even more powerful and manly._

_She considered how she must look in comparison to such a man. She was small and beardless (which according to a few of the dwarves was something very unheard of and rather disturbing) whereas he stood tall and proud with a rather handsome, and well-kept beard. She imagined her clothes must be a rumpled mess from her travels and her hair was probably a tangly, unruly mess of shocking yellow curls, a color uncommon and therefore unwanted amongst dwarves._

_Selah finally snapped out of whatever reverie had caused her to stare so impolitely at the king. Her hand self-consciously raised to pat down a few escaping curls from a sloppy set of braids she had managed to tie back this morning before the last leg of her travels to the Shire. She attempted to smooth a few wrinkles out of the skirt of her dress before curtseying politely to the Dwarf-King._

_"__Selah, my dear, let me introduce you to Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," Gandalf said lightly._

_Selah glanced at the wizard and saw the encouragement in his eyes. Remembering her first conversation with the Grey Wizard- about how she and she alone could ensure the success of this mission and the continuance of the Durin line, both of which were evidently extremely important to the future of Middle Earth- Selah readied herself for her first and probably hardest task. Becoming closely acquainted with Thorin. Gandalf had told her that she needed to gain his trust quickly if she was going to be in any kind of position to affect the outcome of the journey. He had also told her that Thorin would be the most difficult dwarf to create any kind of acquaintance or friendship with. From what she'd been told, he was very untrusting and somewhat unfeeling- or rather very guarded of said feelings that were evidently held completely private and not shown to anyone under any circumstance. The wizard's words did not make her feel as though she could complete such a task._

_All the same, Selah turned to Thorin with as wide of a smile as her poor nerves could manage, although it faltered and failed when she was the way he was still starring at her. His eyes were wider than she would have thought possible and his mouth was somewhat agape. He seemed to b drinking in her entire appearance and all of her motivation drained out of her as she once again became very self-conscious of how she looked._

_The whole scene had occurred in less than a minute, but apparently Selah was not the only one to notice the odd way Thorin seemed to be gazing at her. She heard a dwarf clear his throat and was thankful when Thorin seemed to snap out of whatever enchantment had caused him to become so interested in a silly runt of a dwarf like herself._

_Thorin's head shook almost imperceptibly. He drew himself up to his full height and Selah was shocked to see that he could manage to look even more powerful, standing almost a full head above her, with his chest puffed out, displaying a set of muscles that rippled under the slight opening in his tunic._

_Blushing at the impropriety of seeing and admittedly enjoying such a sight, Selah became rather interested in the worn out leather boots that barely fit her feet anymore._

_"__Selah, is it?" Thorin's powerful voice echoed around her. "I'd like to speak with you. Privately." _

__**A/N**_** You can follow any updates, ask any questions, and read extra little blurbs on my tumblr: authorunderthemountain**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N _****Id like to sincerely thank OFBLOODANDROSES for the follow and the review! **

_Saleh's flush deepened and her eyes widened in shock as she glanced up at the intimidating dwarf before her. What on earth would a king like him want to talk to her about? And why must it be done...privately?_

_"Saleh, my dear, why don't you show Thorin to the room your using tonight?" Gandalf suggested softly, urging her with his eyes to not argue. "I'm sure that will give you plenty of privacy while the rest of us gather in the kitchen," the last part was all but an order to the nosy and curious looking dwarves._

_"Right this way, Master Oakenshield, sir," she uttered nervously, dipping into another curtesy and shuffling quickly through the throng of dwarves and towards her room._

_She was eager to get out from under his unwavering and unsettling gaze, but she soon realized that the sooner she got to her room, the sooner she'd be completely alone with bulky stranger. She hesitated a moment at her door, unsure if she should just quickly flit inside and lock the door behind her or listen to what he had to say. She felt him walk up behind her, his large mass at her back felt ominous and intimidating, but safe and warm._

_She knew he was leaning towards her, because she could suddenly feel his breath on her neck. In a poorly planned attempt to escape his close proximity, Selah quickly opened the door and stepped inside, only to be followed shortly by the King Under the Mountain who made a point of shutting the door behind him. She turned, alarmed at the sound of the door closing, to find him leaning against it with his arms crossed, blocking her only exit._

_Not trusting her shaking knees, she lowered herself to sitting on the bed, but quickly got back up and moved to a small stool by the furthest wall. Not only was it farther from the strange dwarf, but it was certainly less inviting than her bed. The thought made her flush._

_"By my beard, you're gorgeous. And Mahal save us both if you don't stop with those tantalizingly rosy cheeks," his low, husky voice filled the silent room. Of course, his comment only made her flush more and he chuckled happily, seeming pleased with her reaction._

_"M-Master Oakenshield, um, forgive me, sir," Selah started shakily. She took a deep breath and managed to look him in the eyes-or perhaps more at his chin. "But why would you want to speak with me?"_

_"It's Thorin, amrâlimê," he replied, not answering Selah's question but walking closer towards her. "Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak. Menu tessu, ekespu menu men o targu men."_

_She flushed again, out of embarrassment. She had been raised by the Dark Lord and taught the Black Speech. She could communicate well enough in the Common Language, but knew only a few common phrases of Khuzdul, the Dwarven language._

_"Gajut men, thanu men," Saleh stumbled over the difficult pronunciation of the Khuzdul words: _**Forgive me, my king**_. "I do not know much of your language. In fact, I do not know enough to understand what you have said."_

_He seemed confused at her words, "You are a dwarf, but you don't speak Khuzdul."_

_It wasn't a question, it was a statement with an unspoken demand to explain._

_"It's a long story, Master Thorin, and it would be a shame to let your dinner get cold," she responded nervously, too scared to tell the dwarf the truth. Surely he would not allow her on the trip if he were to know her past. That was something she planed on telling the company later on, when they were too far into the mission for them to send her back; after she had proven herself to them._

_"It can be reheated," he responded, his voice slightly colder than before._

_Selah's hands shook nervously as she rose from her seat in obvious discomfort. Thorin closed the distance between them and took her small hands in his large, warm, calloused ones. Where the skin met, sparks flew. She felt the same unexplainable glee as before warming her hands and sending tingles up her arms. She realized, it must have been his soul that had caused such a reaction in her before, although she hadn't the faintest idea why._

_"Tell me, amrâlimê. Why is it that you don't speak Khuzdul?" He asked, his voice much softer and kinder than before._

_Glancing into his piercing blue eyes, she found herself locked in his gaze. She couldn't deny him this simple request even if she wanted to- which she did. _

_Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her tiny hands swallowed in the king's much larger ones and quietly said, "I was raised by the Dark Lord, Sauron."_

**_A/N_**** what Thorin says in Khuzdul: "It's Thorin, my love. I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril. You are everything, you mean more to me than my beard." pretty cliché in terms of Dwarven compliments but the best I could find, sorry lovelies! Sorry it was short, but im trying to move the story along to hold your guys' attention ;b **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

****You can follow any updates, ask any questions, and read extra little blurbs on my tumblr: authorunderthemountain****


	4. Chapter 3

_Thorin's face instantly scrunched up in disbelief; his eyes searched her face, seemingly looking for some signal as to help him understand her words. His hands dropped hers, rather roughly, and he took a small step back as her arms swung dejectedly back to her side._

_"__Please, my king, let me explain," she entreated, feeling a harsh pang of rejection that left her with an inexplicably large hole in her chest. "Up until very recently I thought I was the only daughter of the Dark Lord. I met Gandalf on the road some odd weeks ago and he told me the story of how Sauron-"_

_"__Stop saying his name!" Thorin hissed at her, a mixture of anger and fear on his face as he glanced around the room as if expecting the Dark Lord to rise up from behind her bed._

_"__I'm sorry, my king, but there is no reason to fear. I have magic, similar to a wizard, but much stronger and evidently purer- or so I've been told. The Grey Wizard told me that I have a sort of protective veil around me that I seem to be unconsciously cloaking myself in. Gandalf said that only those with light magic can locate me- and only then with great effort and energy. Sauron cannot be summoned by his name upon my lips, for it appears as though I've been shielding myself with this light magic since I was born and I've somehow strengthened and perfected the shroud of safety without even knowing it was there," Selah explained softly, worried about Thorin's reaction to her admitted powers._

_The anger faded from Thorin's face and a look of confusion replaced it. "You're magical," he stated. Once again, not a question, but a demand for an explanation._

_"__Yes, King Thorin, I was born with powers," she replied. "Growing up, Sauron trained me himself to hone my skills. We spent many years testing my abilities to discover what I was capable of. At first, the training sessions were merely levitating objects or making a toy-sized wooden house out of a pile of sticks, without using my hands. When I grew older, he wanted me to start using my gifts on attack dummies, claiming it was for my self-defense. I obeyed, waning to make my father happy," she paused with a wistful sigh. Her face turned hard, "He isn't my father. I did as he asked until one day he was trying to teach me a dark spell and wanted me to practice it on an orc. Now, I hold no love for orcs, but there wasn't any way I was going to use my magic to harm another, especially not with dark magic. I ran away. I used my gifts to help me escape unseen and I trained myself, pushing myself to the limits to see just how much I could do. I discovered a lot more on my own these past 50 or so years than I ever did in the century I lived with the Dark Lord."_

_She trailed off, caught up in her memories of both her time in Dol Guldur and her struggles on the road. She had spent a little over 50 years scurrying from place to place, trying to stay out of the Dark Lord's reaches. She never stayed in one place very long, for fear of bringing the wrath of Sauron down on the people who resided there; she knew somewhat of Sauron's harsh ways__and the manner in which he dealt with traitors. It wasn't until very recently- when Gandalf had come to her about the mission and told her the story of her real parents- that she found out she was safe from Sauron. She didn't have to wander from place to place, and yet, the fear and the routine of it all was engrained so deeply within her, that she didn't know if she could ever stop running, not after she knew of the Dark Lord's true intent; to turn her into a weapon and use her, at any cost- even the loss of her life- to plunge Middle Earth into a darkness that would never let up._

_A burst of warmth on her chin shot her right out of her reveries and back into reality. She found herself starring wide-eyed into Thorin's steady gaze, the dark blue of her wide eyes reflected in the light blue of his. He had a finger under her chin and was holding her head up to look up into his face, seemingly waiting for her to speak._

_"__Yes, my lord?" She squeaked out, finding it very difficult to breathe in such proximity to the intimidating dwarf, seeing how he had once again closed the distance between them._

_"__I asked you a question, my little dwarfling," his voice rough, but his smirk teasing. He seemed to realize that his touch and his presence was affecting her. "How did you come to reside with the Dark Lord?"_

_She gulped and took a step back from his grasp on her chin, her head hanging slightly. "Gandalf said I was taken. There was a raid on my village, just outside of the Iron Hills; orcs and wargs and goblins, led by Sauron. My father was a dwarf lord of some sort, at least Gandalf said so, and Sauron targeted our house, planning on torturing my mother, my older sisters and myself to convince my father to tell him where the wealth and weapons were kept. When a fiery beam broke from its place, due to the fire they had set to our house, and fell towards my cradle, I managed to use my powers to protect myself; I somehow was able to use them even as a babe. When Sauron discovered that I had powers, he grabbed me and dangled me over a fire, saying he'd make a deal with my father. If my father told him where the things he desired were, Sauron would let my family go free and return me to them. My father did as asked, but my family and village were slain. Sauron took me to wield me into the perfect weapon," she bit out bitterly, a few tears escaping down her slightly plump cheeks._

_Suddenly, large hands were softly wiping away her tears and cupping her face. She looked into Thorin's kind eyes and felt that warmth again, blooming somewhere in her chest and spreading fast._

_"__You should not have had to endure that, __amrâlimê. I promise you, I will protect you from anything like that ever happening again," he murmured, and then she was inhaling the scent of dirt and sweat, but also leather and pine as he wrapped his arms around her, an altogether pleasant scent and comfortable position._

_Part of her was completely embarrassed and uncomfortable with such a familial move from a stranger, but a much larger part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him and never leave the comfort of his embrace. Selah didn't wrap her arms around him, but she didn't push him off, either; contrarily, she leaned further into him, burrowing her head slightly into the fur on his coat. She took another deep breath, her nose resting at the hollow of his throat with her head against his chest._

_A knock on the door caused her to pull away from him, but he didn't let her go quite so easily, grabbing her small hand in his large one and pulling her close to his side, acknowledging the intruder with a gruff, "Come in."_

_Balin opened the door, with Fili and Kili eagerly peering over his shoulder at Selah and Thorin, causing Selah to shuffle slightly behind Thorin, wanting to hide her flushed face. "Thorin, my lad, I believe our host is getting more and more anxious as your food grows coler and colder," Balin said, politely ignoring Selah's hand in Thorin's and the blush on the former's face, as he attempted to steer the King's mind back on track._

_"__So then it's true, Uncle?" Kili- or is Kili the blond one?- asked, pushing past Balin and standing before his uncle, gesturing at the sign of affection between Thorin and Selah. Selah wanted nothing more than to have her hand released so she could flee, but at the same time, Thorin's large thumb brushing softly on the back of her hand brought her an intense comfort and joy that she had never felt before._

_"__Is what true, Kili?" Thorin responded, confirming Selah's assumption. She was determined to learn all of the dwarves' names; it would be rude to tag along on the company's mission and not even know who was who._

_"__The tales of old," Fili answered for his brother, entering Selah's room as well, but standing slightly behind Kili. "The ones about Destineds."_

_"__What's a Destined?" Selah asked Thorin quietly, glancing up at the man on her left and unwillingingly gaining the attention of all four dwarves._

_"__That's a tale for another time, my dear," Balin cut off a mischievous looking Kili whose mouth had opened to respond. "We best let the king get his supper, so we can do what we came here for; call the meeting to order."_

_Selah felt her cheeks heat up, looking down at the floor at the feeling of being reprimanded, even though the older dwarf held a kind tone._

_"__Can I be there when you tell her, Uncle?" Kili asked with a wide grin on his face._

_"__No," Thorin responded tersely. Kili didn't appear offended by his uncle's gruff response and quickly followed both his brother and Balin out of the room._

_"__I'll explain later, amrâlimê," Thorin said softly to Selah, kissing the back of her hand before letting it drop gently by her side and moving towards the doorway._

_"__You still haven't told me what that meant," Selah called out, feeling the need to keep him from leaving. Seeing his raised eyebrows, she recognized the impropriety of such a demanding sentence and flushed slightly as she bent her head in submission and corrected herself. "Forgive me, my king, I mean to ask if you'd allow me to understand what you said before, sir. The Khuzdul that you spoke."_

_Thorin turned to study her, his head tilted slightly and his eyes roaming her body. She could feel her cheeks burning even more so than before and she fiddled with a loose curl by her temple._

_"__I'll explain later, my love," he repeated and he was gone._

_Confused and shocked- and unwilling to admit it, but very pleased- Selah sat down on her bed with a huff of breath. She was unsure of what just happened and didn't know what to expect in future encounters with the king._

_"__Don't tell me that stubborn dwarf had told you to leave," Gandalf said angrily, coming to sit on the bed beside her, his hat still brushing the roof even in a seated position. "If he can't see that you're exactly what he needs to ensure-"_

_"__He didn't," she interrupted softly. Gandalf looked perplexed, so she continued, "He didn't send me away."_

_"__Well then, my dear girl, why ever are you sitting so silent and dejected?" The Wizard questioned, removing his hat and placing it on the bed between them._

_"__Confused, perhaps, but not dejected, sir. I simply am not sure what to make out of my conversation with the king," she sighed, not wanting to think about what Thorin had made her feel, certainly not with such a wise man who had other problems to deal with._

_"__Would you indulge me for just a few moments, my dear, and allow me to help you with your powers a tad?" The Wizard asked, confusing her with his abrupt change of topic. She nodded and he continued, "Close your eyes and focus all your attention on the exchange you just had with Thorin."_

_She blanched a little, but did as the Wizard asked- not having any reason to distrust him. She focused on the past few minutes; her mind lingered- of its own volition- on the feeling of his hands holding hers, the smell of him as she stood in his arms, the intensity of his eyes as they gazed into her own._

_"__Oh, I_**_see_**,"_Gandalf chuckled, pulling Selah out of her thoughts and spreading a dark flush on her cheeks. "What, dear dwarfling, is confusing about that?"_

_"__Did you," Selah's voice wavered and she took a deep breath to strengthen it. "Did you see everything?"_

_"__From the moment you entered the room until the moment he walked out," Gandalf replied._

_"__It was very unusual, was it not?" She pondered aloud, distracting herself by tracing the edge of Gandalf's large hat with her small finger._

_"__Perhaps, for you, it was," Gandalf conceded, pulling his hat out from under her finger and placing it back on his head as he stood, hunched over to fit in the hobbit-sized room. "For a dwarf, raised by dwarves and told the tales of old, it was quite natural."_

_He left her still sitting on the bed and, while he seemed to get the answers he wanted, she was just as confused as before, if not more so._

_Realizing that Gandalf had used magic to see her memories, she told herself to remember to ask him about it; hopefully, it was a skill she could master, as well. Then she pushed all thoughts of Thorin out of her head- alright, not all, but most- and pulled herself together as best she could, before following after the Wizard towards the sound of dwarves._

__**A/N**_** You can follow any updates, ask any questions, and read extra little blurbs on my tumblr: authorunderthemountain**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N_****hey everyone, just to let you all know, I'm posting Thorin's POV on my tumblr: authorunderthemountain so if you're interested to see how he's feeling about this whole situation, go check out my new blog that's dedicated completely to this fanfic :)**

_Selah hesitantly stepped into the dining room to see every possible seat taken. She couldn't deny that this made her feel greatly relieved; this way she wouldn't be forced to participate in the conversation and she could try to muddle through her murky thoughts. _

_As quietly as she could, she backed herself into a slightly darker corner, trying to understand the new emotions and sensations that had been running through her since the arrival of the king. She was hardly paying attention to the dwarves' talk of dragons and burglars and mountains, but when the room suddenly became completely silent, she couldn't help but glance up to decipher the cause._

_Apparently, she was the reason the room had gone so quiet, as all eyes were suddenly on her; none of which, made quite an impression on her, save those of the king. She briefly wondered why she cared so much about his strange attention towards her, but she had scare seconds to focus on that thought before he was practically demanding Gandalf- seated at his left- to remove himself from the seat in order for her to sit there instead._

_As Gandalf began to stand, she felt slightly embarrassed at the forwardness of Thorin's attentions, and quite mad at his disrespectfulness to the old and wise wizard._

_"__Gandalf, sir, do not worry yourself. I am quite content where I stand," she called out from across the room, not daring to look at Thorin's face as she contradicted him._

_"__My dear, I assure you, it is no trouble at all," Gandalf replied, bending in half at the waist to avoid the low- low for a wizard, anyway- ceiling. _

_"__You cannot even stand in the room, sir. I must insist that you sit, if not for your own comfort than for mine, as it would not rest easy with me to know that I am causing another such discomfort," Selah responded politely, but sent a pointed look at Thorin._

_"__Nonesense," Thorin said, a frown on his face. He gestured to the empty spot next to him, "This is where you belong."_

_By this time, Gandalf had managed to make his way over to her, still bending at an uncomfortable angle. The dwarves' heads were twisting back and forth, from the head of the table to the other end of the room, watching the ordeal with rapt attention._

_"__I advise you to listen to him, young dwarfling. You have much to learn of the Dwarrow culture, but I will tell you this much: Thorin is pertinent to the future of Middle Earth and he needs you at his side, not just in the literal sense, my dear. Go to him now, and try not to be so hard on him. You'll understand in a short time, but for now just give him a chance," the Grey Wizard advised in a tone low enough for only Selah to hear._

_Selah was hesitant. She trusted Gandalf and believed that he was wise enough to advise her on such things, but she was still unsure about all things regarding Thorin. Plus, Gandalf had only raised more questions with his perplexing speech; why should the Dwarf-King need her? But, looking up at the stoic look on the king's face, she supposed she needed to at least try to form some sort of relationship with the guarded dwarf, or else she wouldn't be of much help on the mission._

_Inwardly sighing, Selah slowly shuffled her way over to the head of the table. Thorin's bright and pleasantly shocked smile only caused her greater confusion and she lowered her flushing face to avoid both his and the other dwarves' watchful eyes._

_She sat herself down in the seat beside Thorin, leaning towards the edge farthest from him, but this didn't hinder him in the slightest; he merely grabbed her seat and pulled it closer to his own. This earned a few snickers from the group surrounding the table and she ducked her head down as her face grew even warmer. _

_She didn't hear a single word for the rest of the "meeting," too distracted by her confusing thoughts and the sparks flying where his knee and arm occasionally brushed her. At first, she tried convincing herself it was merely accidental and she needn't get so worked up over a simple touch, but the smirk on his face when he leaned against her to reach around her back and grab a proffered pipe from Dwalin- making his chest press against her side and his face come within inches of hers with his outstretched arm wrapped behind her shoulders- causing her to gasp at the intense reactions inside of her, she knew he was initiating contact with her as much as possible on purpose._

_She could not, for the life of her, figure out __**why**__._

_Soon enough, they were all gathered in the living room around a fire- all, save their host who had apparently retired from his guests, although Selah was not sure when he had done so. Selah had been quick to volunteer her assistance to Gandalf as he distributed pipe weed to the dwarves, in order to escape Thorin and the complications that arose within her from simply standing too close to him. She managed to avoid him, deliberately dividing the room ("Say, Master Gandalf, why don't you begin on that side of the room and I'll begin on this side of the room and we'll work our way to the middle until everyone has had their pipe filled"), so that Gandalf would have to face the king and she would not._

_Selah could feel his eyes on her, following her movements for quite a while. Eventually, she glanced up to find him starring thoughtfully at the fire. He started to sing, in a deep voice that soothed her and yet elicited a strange eagerness and excitement within her. She was entranced, not paying any attention to the words, but hanging on every note that he sang. Before long, the rest of the dwarves had joined in, but Selah did not notice; her eyes were trained simply on Thorin. She knew one thing for sure, he had the best singing voice she had ever heard. She wished to hear him sing again; for him to sing only for her ears to hear, something sweet and soft and completely theirs._

_She knew she should be frightened of the unexpected and intensely strong desires and longing that came over her, she had never felt such things before and never expected such affections to be returned, but she could not help herself. Selah was certainly glad she had agreed to this mission, a trip that Gandalf had said could take many months, probably a year or more. She hoped it would take a very long time, for she wanted every minute she could have with the Dwarf-King._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, Selah was awakened by a soft knock on her door. Crawling out of bed, she barely took the time to pull on her dressing gown before pulling open the light door. She was still heavily under the drowsiness of sleep and yawned loudly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Blinking a couple times to wake herself up, Selah finally took a good look at whoever had interrupted her much beloved sleep.<em>

_Her eyes widened as she saw an amused looking Thorin grinning down at her. He was completely dressed with his hair brushed and his few braids neatly plaited. She stood before him in her partially open dressing gown with bare feet, unruly bed-head and an unwashed face. She was beyond mortified._

_She instantly pulled her dressing gown tighter around her, drawing his attention down to her improperly dressed state. Her hand that was not clutching her dressing gown shut fluttered up to run through her curls a few times. Knowing it was useless to attempt taming the mess without a brush, she gave up with a sigh, feeling her cheeks heat under the embarrassment of her current situation._

_"Goodmorning, __amrâlimê," he breathed out in a low voice, the term of endearment- although, still somewhat foreign to her- bringing out a small, uncontainable smile. "I came to wake you up."_

_"You've succeeded, sir. Although, you mustn't expect much praise from me for robbing me of the thing I love most," she said somewhat dryly, her smile morphing into a teasing smirk._

_"I truly am sorry, my lady- if I have indeed done such a terrible task- but know that it was all in good nature. I merely wanted you to have ample opportunity to use the washroom first, before the rest of the company is up and in your way. If you'd rather return to your activities, I'm sure the men would be glad of your presence-"_

_"That is quite enough, thank you!" Selah interrupted his teasing, her cheeks growing hot at his words. "I thank you for your kindness, sir, and I shall do as you advise."_

_"That's very wise of you, my lady, for I only have your best interests at heart," Thorin said sincerely, his teasing grin relaxing into a kind and genuine smile._

_"Thank you, my lord," she muttered back, curtseying lightly. She felt nervous under his sincere and caring gaze. She could somewhat handle his teasing, but she simply did not know what to make of his words when he grew so serious._

_He stepped forward slightly, just far enough to enable him to reach her hand, which he did. Then he brought it very slowly to his mouth, kissing first the back of her hand and then the inside of her wrist, all while maintaining eye contact with her, causing her to stop breathing momentarily._

_Her chest heaved as her breathing sped up. His eyes sank to her chin, but quickly darted up to her eyes and she couldn't help but be impressed at his display of respect and propriety. He nodded at her as a goodbye and quickly walked away._

_Her hand dropped from her dressing gown to allow her fingers to softly trace over the place where he had kissed the inside of her wrist on her other arm. Sighing softly, she forced herself to recite spells in her head in order to distract herself from Thorin as she gathered her things and made her way to the washroom to get ready for the day._

**_A/N_ I tried to add a little more Thorin/Selah fluff in there. She officially admitted to herself that she likes him, WHOO HOO!  
>You can follow any updates, ask any questions, and read <strong>**Thorin's POV**** on my tumblr: authorunderthemountain**


	6. Chapter 5

_Selah sat astride the pony she had traveled on her way to the Shire, wondering how she could be so obtuse as to miss the absence of their host until well into the first or second hour of their journey. Certainly, she had been in a fluster after Thorin's wake-up call and the morning had been more than hectic, what with the preparations for months on the road, but she continued to berate herself on her inability to see past her own doings and realize that they had forgotten Bilbo. Of course, she was only focusing on these feelings to ignore the intense chagrin and rejection she had felt after Thorin's harsh dismissal of her worries over leaving Bilbo. She didn't want to remember the way he had coldly laughed at her sudden exclamation- "Oh dear! My king, we must turn back immediately! It seems we have forgotten our host in the chaos of the morning. Poor Mr. Baggins, whatever will he think of our unkindly disappearance,"- and had questioned her true feelings on the subject- "I wonder that you seem to invoke so much worry for the halfling when you yourself only just noticed his absence. Why it's gone on almost 2 hours since we've left and you've been completely unaware that he was left behind. Some friendship that is. Regardless, Bilbo had a choice and he chose to stay in the comfort of his own home. We aren't turning back."_

_After his harsh words, she had slowed her pony to allow the other dwarves to pass her. She trailed at the end on the group, nursing her tender feelings as best she could. Being in the position that she was, she was the first to hear the cries to wait coming from behind them._

_Turning around, she let out a cheer. "Slow down! Slow down! Bilbo came! He's coming with us," she cried, yelling loud enough for Thorin at the front to hear her as Bilbo ran along the trail they were on._

_"__Bilbo, I am so sorry we have left you behind!" She said, her voice lower now that Bilbo was growing closer to where the group had stopped. "But I am very relieved indeed that you have managed to catch us."_

_Bilbo smiled at her in response, but it was a very timid smile, almost as if he was unsure whether he was happy he had caught up with the group._

_Overall, the company was rather merry to see their burglar had signed his contract. They managed to get him up on a pony and then the trek continued, with a very grumpy looking Thorin in the lead. Selah had expected him to be glad that their key member had reached the company before they had traveled too far, but he was shooting daggers at the shy hobbit who rode beside her. A few times she saw him turn around to glare at Bilbo, who was having a hard time keeping up the small talk she tried to initiate, but when she caught his eye and glared back at him he stopped his antics._

_That night when they made camp, Selah was determined to discover what had turned Thorin so against the innocent hobbit, who had, after all, left the comfort of his cozy house and stable life to help regain the dwarves' lost home. As the others settled the ponies, started a fire and began dinner, Selah marched over to where Thorin had wandered away from the group near the edge of the cliff they had made camp near. He was sitting on a stump of a tree with his back to the camp, sharpening his sword with a small object that fit snugly in his giant palm._

_"__Master Oakenshield," she called out, alerting him to her presence and causing him to visibly relax. Her heart stuttered a bit at the pleasant ghost of a smile when he looked over his shoulder to face her._

_"__Yes, __amrâlimê?" He responded softly, returning to his work._

_She stepped in front of him, unable to see his face very well as the fire was behind him._

_"__Why are you so harsh to Bilbo, my lord?" She questioned over the noise of the dwarves making camp, her voice gentler than she had planned it to be, due to his kind tone and term of endearment. "He is only here to help; he gets no real gain out of this mission, yet he has come anyway to help you, sir."_

_Thorin stopped his ministration to his sword and tilted his face up towards hers, although she could not see it very well in the dimming light of dusk._

_"__Why does it bother you?" He bit out._

_She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling defensive. "I am only worried about the poor hobbit, my lord. He does not deserve such harsh treatment. And, well- forgive me if I'm out of line, my king, but if you continue to be so rude towards him there is no guarantee that he will stay with the company and I will not allow that to happen; Gandalf said Bilbo is imperative to our success, Master Thorin."_

_He abruptly stood up from his seat, roughly dropping his possessions to the ground, and grabbed her by both of her shoulders._

_"__I have told you to call me Thorin," he growled out, his face- now a lot closer than before- conflicting between hurt and anger._

_"__My lord, I hardly see how that pertains to this conversation," Selah gasped out, her eyes wide at the passionate emotions being displayed by a royal to a nobody like herself._

_"__It pertains to every conversation between us. You are my Destined and I will not have you treating me so coldly," his words were demanding, but his voice was broken and insecure. His large hands that had been holding her tightly, loosened their grip to a comfortable grasp._

_"__My ki- I mean, Thorin," Selah stuttered out, moved by the hurt that was radiating off him. "I do not understand. What is a Destined? Surely, whatever it is, it does not displace the impropriety of a commoner being so informal with the king."_

_"__Oh, amrâlimê, you have so much to learn about Dwarven culture," he breathed out. He used his grip on her shoulders to pull her slightly closer to him and she could smell the same leather and pine scent that she had encountered during their brief embrace the night before, a memory that spread warmth through her cheeks. "Being my Destined makes you the only one with the right to be so informal with me."_

_The adoring look in his eyes made her squirm as her cheeks heated up even more. There was no way he could actually return her feelings, was there? And even if he did, he had an obligation to his people to marry other royalty, or certainly someone of higher status than herself, right? _

_"__Destineds are- for lack of a better term- soul mates," Thorin whispered huskily._

_"__Soul mates?" Selah breathed out, quickly glancing up at him to see if he was telling the truth._

_"__Ay, amrâlimê. We have another word for them in Khuzdul, but it does not translate directly into the Common Language. __When Mahal created dwarves, he designed them to be two halves of a whole, destined to meet and complete each other's lives in every way possible. When Destined's met, they were known to marry within a fortnight, for it was a joyous occasion and a perfect match, created by Mahal himself. With such a short courtship, things tend to move more speedily in Destineds' relationships, so I apologize for my forwardness. It was a natural response for me, seeing as I have grown up with these tales of old and I recognized you as my Destined the second I laid eyes on you," Thorin explained, his voice kind and soothing. _

_Selah had flushed and looked down at their feet the moment he said "ay," and the more he talked the hotter her face grew. She had so many emotions raging inside of her that she wasn't sure if she could face the man in front of her._

_"__I- I, I mean to say- Well, I-" she stammered out, unsure of how to respond to such a big reveal._

_"__It's alright, __amrâlimê, I realize that you did not grow up hearing the same tales that I did. This is all new to you, so I will give you time to adjust- Mahal above, give me strength," he muttered the last part mostly to himself._

_"__Thank you, Thorin," she breathed out, feeling awkward as she stumbled over his name._

_"__Just know that I won't be able to stay away for long, amrâlimê," he teased, grinning wickedly._

_She gasped at his words and he took her shocked state as an opportunity to kiss her softly on the forehead, his lips lingering for quite some time and she let her eyelids flutter close, enjoying the moment. She could not deny that she enjoyed the warmth of his lips pressed to her skin and the way it sent her heart beating overtime, her stomach flipping in anticipation and the skin where his lips touched her bursting with sparks._

_In an instant, the warmth was gone and when she opened her eyes, he was already halfway to the camp, the items he had discarded earlier in his hands._

_She didn't know how long she stood there, her eyes wide as she replayed the scene in her head, trying to comprehend the situation. It was apparently long enough to make Bilbo worry, because he came searching for her, although she wasn't very far from the camp and she was aware of Thorin's watchful eyes on her from where he sat near the fire, so she knew she was safe._

_Falling asleep was difficult and she woke repeatedly. At one point, she was awoken by the sound of screams and was as equally terrified as Bilbo when Fili and Kili mentioned orcs, although for a completely different reason. Regardless of her magical shield, if the orcs saw her, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be brought back to Sauron._

_Too scared to pay attention, she missed part of the conversation, but was brought out of her __thoughts by Balin's gruff voice beside her._

_"__Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler," Selah couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips as her hand fluttered to her racing heart. She knew of Azog and had seen some of his ruthless ways while training other orcs. She was afraid where the story might lead. "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."_

_Selah turned to look at Thorin with new found respect and admiration. She had certainly thought him mighty and regal before, but this information added to his strength and character. Her eyes followed him as he turned to face the cliff. Her heart wrenched in pain for her supposed Destined as his shoulders slumped inwardly for a brief second._

_Then he straightened up and walked towards the group who was now completely awake. His eyes met hers briefly and she could- for but a moment- see the strain from carrying such burdens and grief for so long, before his mask was back up. She wanted nothing more than to go to him and comfort him, but Bilbo was talking before she could do or say anything._

_"__But the pale orc? What happened to him?" The hobbit called out in a shaky voice._

_Thorin's face grew hard as he stared into the flames, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."_

_Selah had laid back down on her bedroll when all the other dwarves had done so, but she was unable to sleep any longer. She needed to comfort Thorin. There was a deep longing inside of her to ensure he wasn't suffering._

_Thorin had offered, or more accurately, had demanded to take watch, so she waited until she was certain everyone else was sleeping before she stood up from her place on the ground. She felt Thorin's eyes following her as she took great care to step over instead of on top of the dwarves huddled together around the fire for warmth._

_She was in front of him before she had decided what to say. He had stood from his seat on the ground at her approach and she hesitated for a second, trying to encourage herself to look at his face. Glancing up, she saw his eyes were slightly red and she forgot all of her reservations and launched herself into his arms._

_Somewhat surprised, Thorin leaned backwards slightly, before wrapping his arms around her. Her small arms were wrapped around his neck, with one hand soothingly tangled in his hair, anchoring herself to him, and the other grasping firmly to the back of his tunic. She stood on her tiptoes, but it wasn't uncomfortable, as his arms looped firmly around her waist- his hands spreading over her back and pressing her body to his- and held most of her weight. _

_"__I'm so sorry, Thorin," she whispered, and that was all it took to break the rest of his walls. She held him tightly while he silently sobbed into her shoulder, letting a few of her own tears fall for the pain of the man in her arms._

_It only lasted a few minutes, but when he was done crying, Selah felt a strange pride at being able to comfort the Dwarf-King, at his trusting her fully enough to open himself completely before her._

_"__Do forgive me, Selah, for my actions, I do not know what came over me," Thorin apologized as he softly pulled away from her, looking down at his feet._

_She felt the sudden urge to giggle, realizing this was a major reversal of their relationship thus far. She was usually the one looking away embarrassed while he tried to engage contact. She did not, however, giggle, seeing how inappropriately timed that would be._

_"__There is nothing to forgive, my king," she responded kindly, addressing him respectfully to show him that she still had respect for him. "Come, you must be exhausted. I'll keep watch for a while and wake you before the others; they never have to know."_

_He was shocked enough to be silent as she led him over to a tree wide enough for her to lean her back on. She sat on the ground, leaning against the tree, and motioned for him to sit next to her._

_Then she coaxed him into lying with his head in her lap, using the excuse that her lap would provide much more comfort than the ground allowing him to sleep better so he would be more prepared for any possible danger to come._

_He finally agreed to the arrangement and timidly lowered himself to lying in her lap, refraining from looking at her the entire time, with a faint flush on his cheeks. She found it completely endearing that he'd be so reserved about such a familial position and couldn't stop herself from leaning forward to kiss his nose._

_He gasped and looked up at her, making her giggle as her cheeks warmed._

_"__Sleep now, my king," she muttered softly, letting her hands brush softly through his hair._

_She began to sing a song she had learned from a daughter of Men during her years as a wanderer. She had been told that it was used to put babes and young children to sleep and decided it wouldn't hurt to try. Between her singing and the gentle ministrations to his hair, he was soon fast asleep._

_She lightly traced his features with her fingers as he slept. He looked much younger while asleep and much more peaceful. Selah was finally able to get a good look at him, without anyone seeing her careful inventory of his looks. He was very handsome, so very handsome, that she lost track of time and was caught looking dreamily at the king whose head was resting in her lap by Bilbo!_

**_A/N Tried to add a bit more fluff in there for ya. And a sensitive side to Thorin. _**

**_You can follow any updates, ask any questions, and read _****_Thorin's POV_****_ on my tumblr: authorunderthemountain_**


	7. Chapter 6

_Their wide eyes met- hers wide out of fear and embarrassment, his wide due to shock. Suddenly, Bilbo was sporting a wide grin; he winked at Selah, before rolling over to his other side and, presumably, going back to sleep._

_Surprised at his actions, Selah silently wondered if he would keep their secret; after all, it was quite scandalous for an unmarried maiden to allow a man to rest his head in her lap. And above it all, Thorin was king! If the others found out, not only would she and Thorin suffer endless teasing, but her reputation would be soiled and he would be forced to marry her. Her heart stuttered at the thought. She had not thought of marriage before this moment, but she realized that she definitely did not want him to marry her out of obligation._

_Worried that the others would be waking soon after Bilbo, Selah set about rousing Thorin._

_"__Thorin," she whispered softly, her hand lightly cupping his face. "It's time to wake up, my lord."_

_Thorin mumbled something in Khuzdul that she didn't understand, but remained asleep._

_"__The others will be waking soon," she tried again, a bit louder. She lightly shook his arm, but that just caused him to sleepily grab her hand and pull it to his chest. His head turned slightly so his nose was now pressed firmly into her belly, his hot breaths doing strange things to the innocent young dwarf-maiden. She tried frantically to wriggle her hand out of his hold, desperate to escape the new sensations, but could not get free. _

_Selah had no idea what to do and was worried the others would wake up to see them in an even more compromising position than before. While she panicked, a part of her enjoyed the proximity to Thorin, who was clearly very comfortable in her lap._

_She leaned down so her mouth was a few inches from his ear and used her free hand to shake his arm again, this time a bit harder than before. "Thorin, if you don't wake up this instant I shan't talk to you for the rest of this trip," she desperately pleaded, her angry words left empty by the frantic tone of her voice. _

_His eyes fluttered open and he turned his face from her belly. Their noses brushed softly and Selah found herself, once again, lost in the king's eyes as he starred lovingly up at her._

_The sound of the others stirring in their sleep caused her to jerk away, straightening up in her seated position._

_"__Very well," she said, trying to distract him from the warmth in her cheeks. "I admit it would have been rather difficult to ignore the leader of the mission."_

_"__Why do you speak of ignoring me, __amrâlimê?" Thorin's voice was husky and low from sleep, causing Selah to shiver lightly. He saw her response, but must've thought she was reacting to the chill air of morning, because he quickly sat off and pulled his cloak around her, pulling her small figure into his as the cloak surrounded them._

_Selah reveled at the proximity and his warm arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close to him underneath the cloak. "Well, sir, it's rather embarrassing, actually. I, well, I suppose I was threatening you to wake up?" Her voice trailed off in a questioning tone, scared of how he might react to her words._

_He let out a loud laugh that reverberated through his body and shook her slightly. It was the first time she had heard him laugh and she took intense delight in the pleasant sound. Then she realized he was laughing at her and turned to look at him somewhat indignantly. _

_"__Beautiful dwarf-maiden, do not be offended by my response. I assure you, I did not mean to seem as though I was laughing at you, my dear. The thought of you threatening me was simply too amusing to resist," he explained, only causing her expression to grow haughtier. _

_"__I fail to see the amusement in that," she responded icily, leaning slightly away from his warm body. "I can be threatening."_

_He let out another low chuckle at that, but the part of Selah that enjoyed the sound was overpowered by her wounded ego._

_"__Please_**_, _**_amrâlimê, do not be offended, but can you truly not see the amusement to be found in such a statement? You, my little dwarfling, threatening! You are about as threatening as a new born kitten, Selah," Thorin's voice was laced with amusement._

_"__You are forgetting, my king," Selah bit out, untangling herself from his grasp and standing before him, a smirk on her face. "I. Am. Magical."_

_She used her powers to momentarily stop time- something she knew she'd pay for later, as it greatly taxed her energy. While time stood still- evident to Thorin by the statue-like fire a few feet away and a bird that hung frozen in air a couple yards to his right- she thrust her left hand upwards, flinging Thorin a few feet into the air, dangling him upside down with a twist of her wrist._

_He cried out in surprise and glanced at her with wonder and fear in his eyes. Moved by his fear, she decided to be a little gentler with her powers. With a few waves of her hand- the one that was not held up in the air to keep Thorin afloat- she quickly built a chair out of branches and twigs. Cautiously, she lowered Thorin onto the chair, before looping a couple daisies together into a chain and floating it onto the king's head as a crown._

_She beckoned him to come closer, but before he could, she moved the chair a few inches from where she was standing. The chair- which was really more of a wooden throne- was tall enough that Thorin was still taller than her while seated._

_"__Do you trust me?" she whispered, starring deep into his eyes. He nodded almost imperceptibly and his eyes were clear of any doubt._

_She grabbed both of his hands in hers and closed her eyes. Concentrating heavily, she could almost tangibly feel the safety net around her; it felt like a bubble surrounding her and she pictured it to be white. Then she poured her energy into it, imagining it becoming a clear blue like water, and forcing it to expand. She gripped Thorin's hands tightly in concentration as she outlined his figure with her shield. When she was certain it encompassed both of them, she opened her eyes and turned her gaze on the chair which exploded into flames._

_Thorin gasped and started to get up out of the chair, but stopped when he saw that the fire was not affecting them. Her brow furrowed in concentration, Selah allowed herself a quick glance at Thorin to see him starring at her in awe._

_She could feel the energy draining from her body- this was the most she had ever attempted at once. She hadn't even known she was capable of expanding her shield or manipulating it to shield from something other than the locator spell that it was always shielding her from, but something inside of her had told her she wouldn't regret taking the risk. Thorin's face was worth the risk._

_She imagined the clear blue of her bubble becoming actual water and sent it spraying outwards as she released her protective hold around Thorin. Thorin looked around at the now wet chair that no longer burned._

_Selah's grip on his hands became weaker as she grew more exhausted. She was unable to keep time frozen any longer and soon the sounds of the others waking up filled the silence around them once more. She felt her knees grow weaker; she was aware of Thorin's arms circling her waist and him calling her name before she succumbed to unconsciousness._

**_A/N sorry it's not very long. I just wanted to give a little insight into some of the things Selah is capable of. I hope you all are having happy holidays! :)_**

**_You can follow any updates, ask any questions, and read _****_Thorin's POV_****_ on my tumblr: authorunderthemountain_**


End file.
